


Little thing called waiting

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Civilian Oh Sehun, Enlistment, Light Angst, Missing Jun, Public worker Kim Junmyeon, Sehun waits for Jun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: I'm waiting for you, wait. I'm waiting for you, wait. I'm waiting for you. You - EXO, Wait'I thought it was a dream. I thought it wasn't real. Everything hits differently at night. It always hits the hardest at night. I miss you already'In which Sehun tried his best to wait for Junmyeon, after he enlisted.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 44





	Little thing called waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)) I'm back! *insert cheering voices* So, apparently our Bunny Leader will be taken to jail *wail* *cry* *sob* So this is a story to mend all broken hearts (read as LIES) (AND TO MAKE US ALL CRY ALLTOGETHER, CUZ WE ARE IN THIS FOR LIFE). 
> 
> I'm imagining what will happen to our baby Oh Sehun (oppsie, I forgot he no longer the only baby but it's okay) once Junnie went to..... So here it is! Enjoy and dont forget to leave comments! Am waiting for that *wink wink*
> 
> And to Sya, this is for you @cottonsportrait
> 
> p/s : Sya asked me to write this based on her tweet so, here it is (I guess that girl loves to cry and weep and making us cry together) And thankyou Emira for beta-ing for meeee uwuuu me love youuu
> 
> p/s again : So to wait for our bunny leader, remember what EXO said in Wait, I'm waiting for you, wait~~~ *hug Self Portrait album and cry*

\---

Sehun opened his eyes. Fast. It was scary, the dream. He dreamt that Junmyeon is no longer with him. He felt something furry rubbing against his legs. Must be Monsieur. That energetic dog always comes to their bedroom at night because he's afraid to sleep alone. Cute baby. Sehun reached his hand to his left side, searching for Junmyeon. Empty. Junmyeon was not there. Sehun shot up. Glancing at his clock.

6 AM.

Is Junmyeon having an early schedule today? No, Sehun thought. Junmyeon never told him anything. The smaller man must be in the kitchen, making tea. Sehun smiled.

He walked slowly towards the kitchen, yawning. "Hi Jun, good morning."

But he was greeted with silence. An uncomfortable one. No reply. Nothing. No sound. At all. Except his now-blaring alarm.

"Jun?" Sehun called, voice quivering with panic.

He slowly searched for the man at the bathroom, living room, and even the storage room.

Junmyeon will never leave him, not like this. Not without any messages. The moment he stepped again into the kitchen, it finally hit him hard.

Junmyeon enlisted. Yesterday.

And he was drunk last night.

Sehun plopped on the floor, Monsieur came to him afterwards. Nudging his nose softly against him. Asking to be patted. And Sehun did pat mindlessly, with no thoughts coming through his mind.

'I thought it was a dream. I thought it wasn't real. But it was real. I sent you. And the last thing you said to me was to sleep well. What to do now that this seems real? No, this is real. Junmyeon isn’t gonna be there for me. At least for now...'

And Sehun cried again. This time, without soju to help.

\--

Habit is a scary thing. You did it unknowingly. Unconsciously. And it perfectly describes Sehun now.

The way he woke up a bit earlier for shower (as to let Junmyeon bathe longer).

The way he greeted him with a Good Morning (and Junmyeon will hug him).

The way he prepared breakfast for two (toast, eggs, bacon).

The way he made tea with honey (no sugar, no sugar).

The way he switched on the morning drama for him (Junmyeon is a sappy kdrama lover).

The way he always asked for opinion whenever he read something online (such as "What do you think, Jun? Is it okay?")

The way he made remarks on something and waited for Junmyeon's reply (like "Am thinking to dye my hair blue. What do you think?")

And Sehun sighed everytime he did all of that. True indeed, habit is a scary thing.

Sehun learnt that far too late. His habits will definitely undergo some changes, that the person he shared this habit with is no longer with him. At this moment.

\--

Sehun woke up late today. He slept through endless calls from members, Monsieur licking him at cheeks, toes and knees. Everything. But the doorbell ticked him off.

Who is the one who keeps pressing the goddamn bell?

Sehun grunted. He marched to the door, only to be greeted by a delivery man.

"Hello sir, good day. So sorry for pressing the bell nonstop, it's because of the reminder that came with the order," the delivery man said, apologetically.

"What order?"

The delivery man carefully gave a box of cake and red wine to Sehun. "This one."

Sehun finally realised, it's a typical order that he usually made early in the year, for Junmyeon's birthday. Except they will not be celebrating it this year. And he forgot to cancel.

"Thank you," Sehun said.

The delivery man then nodded and went straight to the elevator before Sehun called him.

"Wait, you said the reminder came with the order"

"As per what my boss said, yes."

"But I didn't put any reminder?" Sehun tilted his head.

"Oh Mr Oh, you didn't, but Mr Kim called us early this month and put the reminder. Till then," the man bowed and entered the elevator.

Sehun then entered his house and put both cake and wine on the dining table.

"Happiest birthday, Jun. Happiest birthday. To 30 years old Kim Junmyeon, I love you. More than I love 29 years old you."

And Sehun let out a soft sob.

\--

2 weeks after, Sehun was already accepting the fact that Junmyeon will return after a month. Yes, a month without Junmyeon. And the rest of months with public worker Junmyeon. Not that Sehun cared. In many ways, he still can see Junmyeon. He continued doing his routine activities.

Morning, walk Monsieur. Call his mom for Vivi. Dance practice. Afternoon, recording. Recording. Recording. Album meeting. Evening, more dance practice. Recording. Sometimes, drink. And sleep at Chanyeol's house. It was all good. But not until today. Today Chanyeol got a guest. So he decided to go back home, as not to burden Chanyeol with his presence.

Sehun unlocked his house slowly. Turned on the lights. Air conditioner. Took his bath. Settled Monsieur. And finally he sat. In the bedroom. On the bed. Alone. Sehun laid on the right side of the bed, trying to sleep because he got a longggg nonstop schedule tomorrow.

But he couldn't. Not that all he can smell is Junmyeon's scent. Not that all he can hear is Junmyeon's giggle and squeal. Not that all he can see is Junmyeon smiling.

He tossed around several times, before he decided to play one of Junmyeon's songs, and hugged Junmyeon's pillow.

'Everything hits differently at night. The way the bed seemed too big for me, alone. It always hits the hardest at night, of course, without soju. And you.'

And Sehun finally dozed off, with dried tears on his cheeks.

\--

A month has passed, and Sehun was relieved. Finally, he got to meet Junmyeon. The man finished his training. And Sehun was glad. Far more than glad.

He can't wait to kiss that chestnut hair. And hug that nicely built body. And smell his favourite scent, Junmyeon's scent.

"Sehun!"

Sehun raised his head. He smiled. Ah, life is good. A month of waiting is worth it. But he will never want to repeat that hellish one month. No, not in forever.

"Jun.."

"Oh Sehun, I miss you." Junmyeon hugged Sehun, tight, crooning at the taller's neck

"I miss you too," Sehun hugged, then pulled Junmyeon a bit, taking a look at his tanned lover, and smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

Junmyeon chuckled. "Not back for good yet."

"But still good for me. Watch me purposely speeding to let you catch me." Sehun said, jokingly.

"I'm glad to arrest you, civilian Oh Sehun. After all, you did commit crime."

Sehun froze. "Did I?"

"You stole my heart, remember? Naughty thief! Nevertheless, I love you." Junmyeon scrunched.

Sehun laughed. "And police officer Kim Junmyeon, I'm far more willing to be arrested by you. Put me in your love prison! And, I love you too!"

"Where did you learn that cheeky line though?"

"From you, oldie!"

And Sehun thought, one month is not too bad. Not too bad that now he can see Junmyeon. Again.


End file.
